


MIA SAN MIA

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [177]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (a lot), 20 liters of Paulaner on Niko, And a lot of Mia San Mia, Berlin (City), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood, Bundesliga, Celebrations, Crying Niko, DFB-Pokal, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mia san Mia, München, Niko has trust issues, On my way to yell Stern des Südens until i pass out, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, There's a lot of that too, True Love, Trust Issues, WIR SIND DIE MEISTER, and rn he's champion, beershowers, blushing Niko, i love Niko so much, i love him way too much, i'm so happy you can't understand, i've always believed in Niko, i've waited all the season to use those tags T0T, like give Niko a man, oh yeah there's a lot of that too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko se disait que c'était aussi sa victoire, qu'il pouvait aussi profiter.





	MIA SAN MIA

**Author's Note:**

> ON A GAGNé et j'ai pas chialé cette fois ! NIKO JE T'AIME PLUS QUE 3X1000 !!! par contre la syncope que j'ai failli me chopper ouhla

**_ MIA SAN MIA _ **

 

Niko aimait le fait de pouvoir se concentrer en toutes occasions, il n'avait jamais besoin de se mettre à l'écart pour produire une réflexion (il avait réussi à apprendre ça grâce à ses nombreuses années à devoir faire le grand frère aussi bien avec Robert qu'avec les jeunes de l'équipe nationale). Alors maintenant dans le bus du Bayern en direction de leur hôtel habituel d'avant match, il arrivait à se concentrer sur le match du lendemain face à Francfort, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ancienne équipe et il était heureux de les revoir (même si c'était le match de la saison à ne pas perdre). Son téléphone vibrait à de nombreuses reprises dans sa poche, Niko n'était pas surpris, et il savait très bien qui cherchait à le contacter, c'était toujours lui de toutes façons. Robert à côté de lui ne commentait pas ces appels à répétition et c'était pour le mieux, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer une nouvelle fois comment il s'était mis en couple. Niko souffla en éteignant son téléphone, il voulait rester fixé sur leur objectif et ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par sa relation amoureuse.

 

Arrivé à l'hôtel, il laissa les joueurs récupérer leur habituelle chambre, ne les réprimandant pas pour le bruit qu'il faisait (bien qu'il le devrait). Le reste de la journée passa très vite, sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, il avait rallumé son téléphone mais sans vérifier ses messages pour autant, il pouvait vivre sans une journée entière. Niko se retrouva vers vingt-trois heures sur le balcon de sa chambre, prenant l'air en silence, fixant les étoiles du sud de la nuit de Munich, elles brillaient d'une douce lueur blanchâtre qui réchauffait son cœur, il avait toujours aimé la nuit, elle ne lui avait jamais fait trop de mal quand il y pensait. Niko se laissa doucement fondre sous les lumières de la nuit pour repenser à de simples souvenirs. D'abord il y avait son premier titre de champion d'Allemagne gagné en 2003, Robert avec lui et sa médaille autour de son cou brillant magnifiquement, ça avait été un beau jour pour lui, un magnifique souvenir de la Bundesliga. Ensuite il y avait eu son but pendant la coupe du monde 2006 face à l'Australie, même s'ils n'avaient pas gagné au final il gardait un bon souvenir de ce match, et puis il y avait eu l'Euro 2008 : Il y avait y cru jusqu'à la dernière minute, jusqu'aux tirs au but, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient éliminés, mais ça ne changeait plus rien aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient pas pu gagner au final. Les trois matches au Brésil en 2014 aussi lui avaient beaucoup plu, ça avait été l'occasion de profiter de ce beau pays, même sans récompense à la clé. Et puis, il avait signé à Francfort. Plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru la première saison mais ils étaient remontés pour se qualifier en Europa League et gagner la Pokal face au Bayern. Le soir du match face à la Pokal lui avait semblé être sur le moment le plus beau jour de sa vie, Ante et Luka célébrant avec lui alors qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

 

Niko soupira doucement en entendant le vibreur de son téléphone, il avait oublié qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu, et il ne le ferait sûrement pas aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de rompre le calme de sa soirée. Il attendit tranquillement la fin de la sonnerie en continuant de regarder le ciel, d'autres souvenirs remontant dans son esprit, l'équipe de la Croatie et encore un peu de Bayern. Des fois, Niko se disait qu'il devrait arrêter d'y repenser, qu'il devait tourner la page pour vivre dans l'instant, mais alors il se souvenait d'une phrase que Robert lui avait dit quand ils étaient encore à Leverkusen : Son petit-frère lui avait dit de ne jamais abandonner ses rêves et que c'était son charme, alors Niko vivait ainsi depuis presque vingt ans. Il détourna le regard du ciel bavarois pour aller s’asseoir sur son lit où son téléphone vibrait encore et toujours, il ne savait toujours pas comment et pourquoi ils s’étaient mis à s’aimer, mais au fond de lui, cette union faisait battre son cœur suffisamment pour qu’il ne pose pas plus de question. Niko décida tout de même d’écouter le message qu’on lui avait laissé.

 

« Niko Kovac, n’ose même pas m’ignorer une journée de plus ! Je sais que tu vas écouter ce message, alors vas me gagner ce titre avant que je n’arrive à Munich pour le faire par moi-même ! »

 

Niko rit doucement en éteignant complétement son téléphone cette fois-ci, il voulait gagner le titre, pas tant parce que son salaire reposait sur cette idée, mais surtout parce que ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur de montrer ce qu’il pouvait faire. Ouais, ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir de remporter au moins ça. Il soupira en éteignant les lumières de sa chambre, entendant Thomas plaisanter avec d’autres joueurs (peut-être Niklas et Leon), il n’avait vraisemblablement pas envie de subir l’une de ses blagues.

 

__________________________________

 

Ils y étaient, les portes du titre ouvertes devant eux. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu’il entendait l’Allianz crier son nom avant le début du match, il avait d’ailleurs du mal à cacher le rougissement apparu sur ses joues. Niko était content pour Renato, c’était toujours une bonne chose de le voir marquer, sans raison particulière, il prit Kathleen dans ses bras, des fois il se disait qu’elle méritait de se lancer et de devenir entraîneur. Avec ces deux buts d’avance, il pouvait se permettre de faire entrer Franck et Arjen pour leur dernier match de Bundesliga, il aurait préféré faire aussi rentrer Rafinha, mais les circonstances obligeaient une totale maîtrise de la situation. Et à peine cinq minutes après sa rentrée sur le terrain, Franck marqua l’un des plus beaux buts de la saison à ses yeux, un fantastique cadeau pour les douze ans que Ribéry avait passé à Munich. En tournant la tête, Niko pouvait voir Arjen frapper un poteau, il ne doutait absolument pas que Robben voulait entrer sur le terrain et marquer à son tour. Alors, le plus rapidement possible, Niko remplaça Serge par Arjen, lui faisant un briefing rapide même s’il aurait pu juste lui dire de jouer et de marquer. Et l’Allianz se souleva dans un flot de bonheur avec leur cinquième but, signé Arjen Robben. Son dernier but. Niko souffla rapidement en tapant dans la main de Robert, il n’avouerait sûrement jamais que des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux en le voyant réaliser son rêve. C’était simplement beau.

 

Lors des dernières minutes du match, Niko se sentait extérieur à tout, comme s’il n’y avait plus rien autour de lui, seulement la joie qui l’entourait. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la saison, il n’avait pas peur de la fin du match, il était juste heureux. Ouais, ses larmes pouvaient couler, il s’en fichait, ils étaient champions ! Niko se retrouva à laisser échapper un cri de satisfaction, bordel ils étaient champions ! Ils avaient réussi à palier aux neufs points de retard qu’ils avaient par rapport à Dortmund et maintenant ils pouvaient soulever la coupe avec fierté. Il sourit doucement en cherchant de l’air entre Robert et Hasan qui l’avaient accueilli dans une accolade musclée, c’était un bon sentiment. Ensuite, il y eut la remise du titre, et de la Paulaner. Sentir la médaille tapoter sa poitrine avait une nouvelle fois fait monter ses larmes, pour aucune raison, il était juste fier. Fier et perdu. Niko ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il attendait naïvement sur le terrain, surveillant ses joueurs en riant quelques fois. Il avait vraiment été naïf pour se croire en sécurité. Il avait complétement oublié que la tradition voulait que ce soit l’entraîneur qui prenne le premier une douche de bière. Niko se sentit comme un noyé quand il se prit les dix litres de la Paulaner d’Arjen, finissant trempé par la même occasion. Il en sourit quand même, bien que ses muscles avaient du mal à s’en remettre. Et plus tard, à peine avait-il débuté de répondre aux questions d’un journaliste, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois sous la bière de l’un des joueurs, Rafinha cette fois. Il fit encore une fois le bruit d’un poisson se noyant, mais c’était drôle, et puis, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. A la différence de Robben, Rafinha se sentit désolé pour lui et lui offrit un petit câlin, au fond de lui, même s’il savait que ce n’était pas le moment, Niko sentait des remords en lui naître, il aurait dû faire plus pour le brésilien…

 

Enfin, les aurevoirs. Niko sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge au moment où Franck récupéra le micro pour dire au revoir au club qui l’avait vu grandir. Les larmes de Ribéry le heurtèrent plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru, finalement les voir partir le rendait aussi triste. « MIA SAN MIA » avait dit Franck, et Niko avait applaudi sans vouloir faire autre chose, c’était la fin d’une ère, et il ne pouvait rien y changer. C’était fini.  

 

____________________________

 

Le court moment en bus pour aller à la fête organisée par le club le consola s’il pouvait dire ça comme ça, Niko se réjouissait de voir les joueurs, ses joueurs, célébrer et faire déjà la fête en chantant et riant ensemble. Il serait triste de devoir partir tout de suite. Robert ne disait pas grand-chose à côté de lui mais Niko savait qu’il était fier, fier d’eux, du chemin parcouru, et ils étaient tous les deux heureux pour l’autre, il ne pouvait même pas s’empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, au point qu’il ne voulait pas le lâcher avant d’être sûr que ce n’était pas un rêve. La fête se déroula sans problème, il ne pleura pas par ailleurs, et Niko se réjouissait d’avoir pu célébrer avec eux ce qu’il espérait être son premier titre de champion d’Allemagne en tant qu’entraîneur. Il les aimait. C’était sa deuxième famille, et il souffrirait encore avec eux jusqu’à obtenir ce qu’ils méritaient.

 

_____________________________

 

Ce n’était pas prévu, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Niko laissa la langue de Jürgen prendre possession de sa bouche pendant qu’il se laissait fondre sous ses mains, ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses mains agrippées à ses épaules alors que son dos frottait contre le mur de sa chambre d’hôtel. Il sentait encore la bière mais Jürgen ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prendre une douche rapide qu’il l’avait porté et embrassé, Jürgen traçant le contour de ses formes avec ses mains, en profitant pour découvrir sa peau encore chaude de la soirée. Niko sourit doucement en reprenant son souffle, croisant le regard de Klopp alors que son jean tombait sur ses genoux, sa nuit ne pouvait être meilleure qu’à ses côtés et de cette manière. Une légère larme échappa à son œil alors que Jürgen resserrait son emprise sur lui, ça aurait été dommage de rater ça, de rater toute cette liesse.

 

« Je suis si fier de toi Niko, tu le mérites tellement… » Jürgen lui murmura en essuyant sa larme doucement, Niko sourit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule

« Merci… »

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de pleurer, je suis là et je le serai toujours… »

« Je sais Jürgen, et l’inverse est aussi vraie. » Niko rit dans son oreille, il allait vraiment bien entre ses bras forts, tout allait mieux dans sa vie grâce à lui et il ne pouvait que l’en remercier

« Pourquoi je pleurerais ? » Jürgen rit à son tour en déposant ses lèvres sur son cou, son souffle chaud se mélangeant avec sa propre chaleur

« Je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. »

« Bref, tu sens la bière. »

« Je le sais aussi, la salle de bain est à gauche. » Niko répondit en continuant de s’accrocher fermement à Jürgen, il ne pouvait faire que ça alors que l’autre entraîneur se dirigeait vers la douche

 

Niko rit sans retenue alors que Jürgen s’occupait de se débarasser de leurs vêtements, dans le coin de son esprit Stern Des Südens et le Mia San Mia de Franck résonnaient, il ne se coucherait pas du tout de suite, pas tant que Jürgen touchait sa peau et la faisait sienne, déposant ici et là des baisers, marquant son corps de la douce griffure de sa barbe, Niko ne pouvait que lui rendre son amour en le caressant aussi sous l’eau chaude de Munich. Il aimait désespérément se retrouver sans aucun contrôle, simplement soumis au destin, simplement dans les bras de celui qu’il aimait, rien de mieux ne pouvait se produire ainsi. Niko sourit sans aucune peur dans les bras de Jürgen, il se sentait bien et enfin récompensé de ses efforts. Il était heureux… Finalement…

 

_____________________

 

Une semaine plus tard, Niko pouvait de nouveau porter une médaille avec fierté, sa deuxième de Pokal en tant qu’entraîneur, et sa troisième en tout (quatrième s’il comptait celle d’argent de 2017). On lui avait dit dans l’oreille que seul Beckenbauer avait fait pareil, il avait eu du mal à le croire, puis Brazzo lui avait confirmé. C’était vraiment quelque chose alors. Niko trembla légèrement en allant dans les bras de Giovane, des années sans se voir n’avaient pas ternis leur amitié. Ils ont gagné face à Leipzig. Ils ont réalisé le doublé malgré leur saison. Ils sont champions. Niko voulait s’asseoir quelque part et prendre son temps avant de se relever, mais il restait debout et regardait attentivement chaque visage, chaque sourire, chaque joueur, il l’avait fait… Il ne pleurait pas cette fois, mais il se sentait peut-être plus triste. Il sourit à James rapidement avant de prendre la coupe entre ses mains, il commençait à bien la connaître avec les années. Robert passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le t-shirt du club avec écrit dessus ‘’Double 2019’’ enfilé, Niko ne l’avait pas mis parce qu’il ne s’en sentait pas si digne, c’était étrange.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’avoir gagné, Niko ? » Rob lui demanda, Niko sentit un léger rougissement apparaître sur ses joues

« Je suis heureux, et toi ? »

« Je suis heureux pour toi ! » Niko rougit encore plus, peut-être qu’il le méritait vraiment

 

_______________________________

 

« Je t’aime… » Niko murmura entre les bras de Jürgen, dans sa chambre d’hôtel de sa ville natale

« Moi aussi… » Jürgen déposa un léger baiser sur son front alors qu’il resserrait son emprise sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui, Niko posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, il avait gardé sa médaille pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas eu trop d’espoir, mais non, elle était toujours là autour de son cou. Tout s’était réellement produit, et il avait gagné. Il ferma les yeux en sentant que le sommeil le prenait enfin, Jürgen chuchotant qu’il serait toujours là pour lui, il n’en doutait pas le moins du monde… En se réveillant, un léger Mia San Mia résonna alors qu’il pouvait voir les joueurs jouer avec la coupe dans les couloirs, ils resteraient ses joueurs alors que Niko les rejoignait pour célébrer aussi, c’était aussi sa victoire quand il y pensait, et il ne comptait pas l’oublier de sitôt.

Niko prit une grande inspiration avant de s’exclamer à plein poumon « MIA SAN MIA ! »

 

Fin


End file.
